The present invention relates to devices and methods for treating cardiomyopathies and/or enlarged hearts and, more specifically, devices and methods for decreasing a-heart chamber""s wall tension.
The natural heart, and specifically, the cardiac muscle tissue of the natural heart (e.g., myocardium) can fail for various reasons to a point where the natural heart cannot provide sufficient circulation of blood for a body so that life can be maintained. More specifically, the heart and its chambers can become enlarged for a variety of causes and/or reasons, including viral disease, idiopathic disease, valvular disease (mitral, aortic and/or both), ischemic disease, Chagas"" disease and so forth. As the heart and its chambers enlarge, tension of the walls of the heart""s chambers increase and thus, the heart must develop more wall tensile stress to generate the needed pressure for pumping blood through the circulatory system. The process of ventricular dilation is generally the result of chronic volume overload or specific damage to the myocardium. In a normal heart that is exposed to long-term increased cardiac output requirements, for example, that for an athlete, there is an adaptive process of slight ventricular dilation and muscle myocyte hypertrophy. In this way, the heart may fully compensate for the increase cardiac output requirements of the body. With damage to myocardium or chronic volume overload, however, there are increased requirements put on the contracting myocardium to such a level that this compensated state is never achieved and the heart continues to dilate.
A problem with an untreated dilated ventricle is that there is a significant increase in wall tension and/or stress, both during the diastolic filling, and during the systolic contraction. In a normal heart, the adaption of muscle hypertrophy (e.g. thickening) in the ventricular dilation maintains a fairly constant wall tension for systolic constriction. However, in a failing heart, the ongoing dilation is greater than the hypertrophy, and as a result, rising wall tension is required for systolic contraction. This is believed to result in further muscle damage.
The increase in wall stress is also true for diastolic filling. Additionally, because of the lack of cardiac output, ventricular filling pressure tends to rise due to several physiologic mechanisms. Moreover, in diastole, both the diameter and wall pressure increase over normal levels, thus contributing to higher wall stress levels. As a solution for the enlarged natural heart, attempts have been made in the past to provide a treatment to maintain circulation. Prior treatments for heart failure generally fall into three categories, namely surgical treatments; mechanical support systems; or pharmacological.
One such approach has been to replace the existing natural heart in a patient with an artificial heart or a ventricular assist device. In using artificial hearts and/or assist devices, a particular problem stems from the fact that the materials used for the interior lining of the chambers of an artificial heart are in direct contact with the circulating blood, which can enhance undesirable clotting of the blood, build up of calcium, or otherwise inhibit the blood""s normal function. Hence, thromboembolism and hemolysis could occur with greater ease. Additionally, the lining of an artificial heart or a ventricular assist device can crack, which inhibits performance, even if the crack is at a microscopic level. Moreover, these devices must be powered by a source which can be cumbersome and/or external to the body. Drawbacks have limited use of these devices to applications having too brief a time period to provide a real lasting benefit.
An alternative procedure is to transplant a heart from another human or animal into a patient. The transplant procedure requires removing an existing organ (i.e., the natural heart) for substitution with another organ (i.e., another natural heart) from another human, or potentially, from an animal. Before replacing an existing organ with another, the substitute organ must be xe2x80x9cmatchedxe2x80x9d to the recipient, which can be, at best, difficult and time consuming to accomplish. Furthermore, even if the transplanted organ matches the recipient, a risk exists that the recipient""s body will reject the transplanted organ and attack it as a foreign object. Moreover, the number of potential donor hearts is far less than the number of patients in need of a transplant. Although use of animal hearts would lessen the problem with fewer donors than recipients, there is an enhanced concern with rejection of the animal heart.
In an effort to use the existing natural heart of a patient, other attempts have been made to reduce wall tension of the heart by removing a portion of the heart wall, such as a portion of the left ventricle in a partial left ventriculectomy procedure (the Batista procedure). A wedgeshaped portion of the ventricular muscle has been removed, which extends from the apex to the base of the heart. By reducing the chamber""s volume, and thus its radius, the tension of the chamber""s wall is reduced as well. There are, however, several drawbacks with such a procedure. First, a valve (i.e., the mitral valve) may need to be repaired or replaced depending on the amount of cardiac muscle tissue to be removed. Second, the procedure is invasive and traumatic to the patient. As such, blood loss and bleeding can be substantial during and after the procedure. Moreover, as can be appreciated by those skilled in the industry, the procedure is not reversible. Another device developed for use with an existing heart for sustaining the circulatory function of a living being and the pumping action of the natural heart is an external bypass system, such as a cardiopulmonary (heart-lung) machine. Typically, bypass systems of this type are complex and large, and, as such, are limited to short term use in an operating room during surgery, or to maintaining the circulation of a patient while awaiting receipt of a transplant heart. The size and complexity effectively prohibit use of bypass systems as a long term solution, as they are rarely even portable devices. Furthermore, long term use of these systems can damage the blood cells and blood borne products, resulting in post surgical complications such as bleeding, thromboembolism function, and increased risk of infection.
Medicines have been used to assist in treating cardiomyopathies. Some inotropic agents can stimulate cardiac work. For example, digoxin can increase the contractibility of the heart, and thereby enhances emptying of the chambers during systolic pumping. Medicines, such as diuretics or vasodilators attempt to reduce or decrease the heart""s workload. For example, indirect vasodilators, such as angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors (e.g., enalopril), can help reduce the tendency of the heart to dilate under the increased diastolic pressure experienced when the contractibility of the heart muscle decreases. Many of these medicines have side effects, such as excessive lowering of blood pressure, which make them undesirable for long term therapy.
As can be seen, currently available treatments, procedures, medicines, and devices for treating end-stage cardiomyopathies have a number of shortcomings that contribute to the complexity of the procedure or device. The current procedures and therapies can be extremely invasive, only provide a benefit for a brief period of time, or have undesirable side effects which can hamper the heart""s effectiveness. There exists a need in the industry for a device and procedure that can use the existing heart to provide a practical, long-term therapy to reduce wall tension of the heart, and thus improve its pumping efficiency.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies that address and overcome the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings in the thoracic medicine art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies that minimize damage to the coronary circulatory and the endocardium.
It is still a further another object of the present invention to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies that maintain the stroke volume of the heart.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies that support and maintain the competence of the heart valves so that the heart valves can function as intended.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method that increase the pumping effectiveness of the heart.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies on a long term basis.
It is yet still an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for treating cardiomyopathies that do not require removal of any portion of an existing natural heart.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for treating dilated cardiomyopathies that directly reduce the effective radius of a chamber of a heart in systole as well as in diastole.
Additional objects, advantages, and other features of the present invention will be set forth and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned with practice of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing, a geometric reconfiguration assembly is provided for the natural heart having a collar configured for surrounding the natural heart. The collar can include a plurality of bands, such as thin bands of about 0.2 mm in thickness, in a spaced relationship to each other, and a connector bar intersecting the plurality of bands and configured for maintaining the spaced relationship of the bands to each other. The collar may include a plurality of bands, such as from about 2 to about 10 bands, that are positioned parallel to each other. The bands can each be made of a biomedical material, such as polyacetal or a metal, such as titanium or steel.
The connector bar of the present invention can be positioned tangential to the plurality of bands, and may have a plurality of grooves configured to receive the thickness of each of the plurality of bands. The grooves also may be beveled to allow for the bands to flex as the heart beats. The connector bar""s inner surface can have an outwardly convex curved configuration, and may even include a cushioned portion that can be made from a polymeric material. A pad may be positioned between the collar and the epicardial surface of the heart that may comprise a low durometer polymer, or either a gel-filled cushion or a fluid-filled cushion.
The assembly of the present invention may also comprise a closure device for enclosing at least one of the bands in the connector bar.
In use, the present invention can reduce the wall tension on one of the chambers of the heart. A yoke or collar surrounds the heart so as to provide the chamber of the heart with at least two contiguous communicating regions, such as sections of truncated ellipsoids, which have a lesser minimum radii than the chamber before restructuring. As such, the collar displaces at least two portions of the chamber wall inwardly from the unrestricted position.